The Demon Queen
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: What if a boy wasn't the Demon King but a girl as the Demon Queen? A girl means more drama and love triangles. Please read.
1. The Demon Queen

The Demon Queen

By: Lady Danielle

I'm going to make it like this instead. I think having two would make it difficult for me.

* * *

**Riku Shibuyai**

* * *

Hi, my name is Riku Shibuyai and I'm a fifteen year old high school student living in Japan. I come from a normal Japanese family and look like most of the others kids around me. You know, black eyes and hair. And if you don't know all ready, I'm a girl. Some people will calm me a tomboy since I love to play basketball, baseball, and soccer but my main sport is swimming. I hate girlie girl clothes like dresses but I wear them sometimes for my mom. I can't help it that I'm different. I grew up with two guys in the house, my brother and father, and with one woman, my mother.

In school I'm head of the schools festival, carnivals, dances, and other school activities which bring in the public for more money. It's finally spring of my first year here and it's time for the Cherry Blossom Carnival at my school. Families and friends are invited to the school yard, pay a small fee to get in, and go on the rides and play games. Also every half an hour clubs like Karate, Dance, or Music come up and perform. So far its going good and everything is according to schedule.

I'm behind the stage with a walkie-talkie in my hand and about to give the order to put on the next act, a Magic act from the Magic club. I'm the only one in my uniform with a ribbon sticker on my shoulder says _Manager_. My uniform is a black top and a black skirt. And since the skirt doesn't feel right to me I put on black shorts under it. My hip length black hair is in a high pony tail so it can be out of my face. I've been back here for at lease five minutes now to make sure everything is in order. This is the first year the school did this kind of thing so I want it perfect.

A girl from the Curcus club runs to me. She hasn't performed yet and she seems in a panic. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't find my rings, Riku."

"Rings?"

"Yes, my rings I need to do my special act. The surprise one I told you about. I go on next and I can't find them! I think I left them in the pool area." she explains to me and I talk into the walkie-talkie. "I'll be right back. If I don't making it back in time put the act after the Curcus club in front. Got it?" I ask one of my helpers.

"Rogger."

I cut off my walkie-talkie and look at the girl with a smile. "Let's go."

She nods her head and I run with her to the school building. The pool is way in the basement and you can easy get lost if you don't know your way. Running through the busy hallways and yelling at people to move out of my way.

When me and the girl make it to the deserted pool area I look around for this girls ring. I have no idea what I'm really looking for but I know it's a ring that can be any color and any size.

"Oh, I found it." the girl says while at the lower bench as I stand on the top.

"Good, now go back."

"Thanks for helping!" she runs out of the pool area which leaves me alone.

_The pool. My second home in this word. _I look at the pool sparkle with light by the sun shining from outside. This year I'm going to play baseball which I played in jr. high.

I jump down on each bench to get to the side of the pool walk way. When I jump on the solid ground I didn't realize I jumped right into a small puddle and that makes my skirt wet. "What the heck!" I smile and feel the water in my shoes. I shouldn't be wearing the shoes in this area since the ground can be very slippery. I take a few steps carefully and one step my leg felt as if I stretch too long and my body turns. I have no idea how but I fell in the pool with the walkie-talkie.

_Oh, great. _I fold my hands under water and feel myself sink down to the bottom near a drain pipe. _It's cold but it still feels good. But I can't enjoy it forever._ I start swimming up to the surface but it seems hard. Something grabs my foot and when I turn it seems like a dark whole is sucking me in. _What the heck is that? _I start swimming as fast as I can because I'm feeling I'm about to get sucked in. And I think I did because my whole world goes black.

...

...

The sun. I open my eyes and I can see I'm still underwater but the sun is really over my head. I take with all my energy to swim up to get some air. Arriving above water I reach for the solid side of the pool but all I get was dirt. I lift myself out the pool and I lay on the grass coughing.

"What happened?" I lay on my back then take in the site. It's a forest. I'm in a forest with thick trees and grass. "Where am I?" I sit up and look around. "Yep, I'm in a forest but how did I get here?" I stand up with the help of a twig-like looking small wall. I look inside and I find a large nest. "A bird nest?" No way. A bird nest isn't this big. I look around in the next and find one egg. It's a large egg too. I jump into the nest and walk over to the egg. "What kind of egg is this?" the egg comes up to my hips. I touch it and I feel movement. "What's in the egg?" I start to think about what's inside the egg and thought about a bird. And then a short movie in my head about how the mother comes back with food. "Time to go." I Turn around and start climbing over the nest wall. _Riku, time to concentrate where you are then what's in a very large egg. _I look around the forest to recognize any thing but nothing. _Ok, I fell in the pool and some kind of drain or some back hole sucked me up. Did I come through a end drain or something? But why lead to the forest? Why the large egg? What is going on? Where am I?_

I hear a growl behind me and I turn pause and turn around slowly to come face to face with large red eyes and black scales. _What..._ I look at the sharp teeth in its mouth. It's shaped like a lizard type creature with bat wings. _It's a...dragon._ I look into its eyes, hear the growl, and watch a long tongue lick the lips. _And it's very hungry._ I start stepping back and it starts stepping forward, leaving the space the same. My body is shaking and my heart is hitting against my rib cage. _THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!_

I take the chance and run for it and I didn't get anywhere. I blink for a second and large teeth pressed against my skirt and I start being lift off the ground. I scream as I try to reach for anything to keep my from going into the air but nothing.

It's too late and I'm in the air, flying, well more like being carried by this dragon. _I'm too young to die. THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM! IT HAS TOO! _

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

BAM!

I hit something which has a floor of the nest I was in before but thicker, wider, and it has no egg in it. "Ow." I'm on my hands and knees to quickly get up to see where the dragon took me. I don't know where but it seems I'm dinner. And not for an egg. I look around the nest and I find different color dragons around me with a 'Lunch' face. I'm food!

"No, I'm not good at all. I'll just give you cramps!" I try to talk myself about it while sinking into the nest. I'm trying to disappear.

A large purple dragon with purple like eyes come close to me with teeth first and I start waving my hands. "No! Don't eat–

It licks me gentle on my face. Gross. I had my mouth open.

* * *

** I made her different. What you think?**


	2. A Wild Woman to a Scared Queen

The Demon Queen

By: Lady Danielle

**I'm sorry I waited so long. The last review I got reminded me that I needed to finish this chapter. Thankx ayumistar00**

* * *

A Wild Woman to a Scared Queen

* * *

It's been a week since I've been sent to this strange world filled with dragons. And despite my ripped uniform, I'm having the time of my life. The dragons treat me as if I belong to them, they feed my meat I've never seen before, and the use their fire breath to cook it, there is a spring for bathing, and a river for fishing. I never thought I would become such a wild woman. Thanks to Girl Scouts I used to be in when I was little, I'm able to survive on my own, but I admit…I've become lonely with no one to talk to. Everyday I climb the highest point on the mountains to see if I could see any human life form, but it's no luck.

As I sit down on the second highest mountain with my new dragon friend with purple scales, orange hair, and reddish color eyes. She sat behind me as I sat on the cliff, not caring if I fall or if she wants to push me off. She understands me and that's good.

"Their isn't anything around here. No buildings or houses. And to make it worse…no people. I don't understand this place at all." I say as I stand up from the cliff, look at her, and watch her look down on the side of the mountain. I watch her get up quickly and turn her whole body that way. "What's wrong girl?" I walk over to her and touch her gently. "What's the matter, girl?"

A loud roar came from a short distance off the mountain, in the direction the purple dragon is looking, and I know it's a cry for help. A dragon is in trouble, and I feel its my job to protect them. Protect my new family.

"Come on!" I run off the cliff and wait for my dragon mother to catch me. She catches me all the time then takes me to the location. Fly is amazing and beautiful, but right now its not a beautiful day to admire the scenery.

Someone calls out a weird word, and when I look a man with blond hair is pointing at me. He is dressed like he's going to a Middle Ages Fair with his armor, horse, and sword. They are others like him, but they mostly look like farmers. It seems a battle was going on because their were others who were dressed in uniform against the farmers and the blonde hair man Between them

"What's going on?" I ask, then feel cracking sounds from the side of me. I turn my head and find a flying skeleton. I scream and tips over to fall hard on the ground. I land on my side and between the two sides.

I discover the dragon that's in trouble flew away all ready. I black out for a moment, hearing yelling and swords clashing together. I open my eyes when I feel a warm touch against my cheek.

He says something.

"I…I can't understand you." I weakly says.

He lays me on my back, touch my flat chest, which makes me blush a bit, and wait for him to get his hands off me. I could tell he isn't going to hurt me. After a while he leans me up, holds my head, and I scream because a felt a large amount of energy that rings throughout my body. I scream and try to push him off, but since he's so powerful then I am I push myself away. I am able to move everything correctly, but there is a small pain on my shoulder. I think its dislocated. I touch it and feel so much pain.

"Your highness!" someone calls me.

"Get away from him now, Adalbert!" a man wearing a brown uniform comes in front of me, stepping between me and the blonde who has a weird name.

'Wait, I could understand them.' I think to myself. "What's going on? What did he do to me?" I listen to myself and touch my lips with my dirty hands. "Why am I speaking like them?"

I am so interesting that I didn't see that the blonde man name Adalbert and the farmers are running away.

"Fear not, I'll rescue you soon." He looks at me on his horse, riding away.

'Rescue? I don't understand. Everything is happening to fast. I don't know who to trust. Farmers or soldiers? In films, soldiers always seems to be bad.' I start to panic, but my body starts to get up on its own and I run.

"Your highness!"

"Your majesty, come back."

I run through a path I know well while they come after me with their horses. 'Why am I here? I want to go home!' I start to close my eyes to wake up from this nightmare to only slip on a smooth stone near a pond then fall in.

When I open my eyes I taste chlorine in my mouth. I look around and find myself on the bottom a ten feet pool. 'I am home!' I am so happy. I start swimming upward, but the pain in my shoulder makes me scream to let water get in. I take in too much water and everything starts going black.

******

"Riku!" I hear my friend, Ken Murata near by me.

Someone press their lips against mines and breathe into me. I feel water coming up and I quickly spit it up. Our lips separate and I am pull up. I look at my saver, one of the hottest teachers in the school, Professor Conrad. Despite the pain in my shoulder I blush.

"I'm so happy your ok, Riku." Ken smiles with grief.

He touches my shoulders and I let out a small scream.

"What is it?" He stops touching me.

"My shoulder." I lean to the side.

"Riku, you was gone for a half an hour and this happens." Professor Conrad kneels near me, touch my shoulder, and quickly puts it back into place. I scream so loud I could hear people running into the pool area. I feel so faint.

"I'll take her to the nurse." he says and picks me up bridal style. I could hear so many girls gasping. "Mr. Murata, prepare the nurse."

"Yes, sensei." he goes running off.

I weakly look at my teacher crush and find myself looking at a hot lifeguard. He's wet. He saved me. Professor Conrad is my knight and shining armor. But, at the same time, I could of swear his voice who called me in that nightmare. I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. 'Just a nightmare. It's over now.' I feel his body warmth.

"Forgive me, your highness." I hear him whisper in my ear. "Rest now."

"What…did…you…" I start to black out again.

"I could of sworn you was a boy when I met you mother that…"

That's all I could remember.


	3. Demon King? Demon Queen?

The Demon Queen

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Demon King? Demon Queen?**

* * *

Someone touch their warm hand against me cheek, which makes my eyes open to a pair of black eyes, Ken Murata. We met eye contact as he pulls away. I quickly sit up, look at him, and hugs him so tight. I hate to express my weakness, but I was so scared that I won't see him or anyone while I was in that world. Or was it just all a dream? I didn't understand, but I don't want it happening again. He holds me back and I take a look around. I'm in my schools nurse office.

"I'm so happy to see you." I hold him tighter.

"What were you thinking? I bet you were running around the pool area too." he scowls me.

I pull away and smiles, he's such a nice person to complain. Ken and I had been friends since we were five years old. As I look at him, I see a blush running across his face, and looking down.

"What are you staring out?" I look down and see my flat chest all out in the opening. I just grin and narrow at a turned head. "I'm flat man, don't worry about it." I laugh about it. "it's not like I haven't seen you."

That's right, Murata and I use to take baths and wash together. I'm as flat as a boy and I think its just flesh.

"Not in school and as a gentlemen to not look at a woman's body." he says, still back turn to me.

"You need to relax. If it makes you feel better I don't wear a training bra."

"Riku, you don't say those kind of things to a man, and how dare you flash him the goods!" I know that voice. "I leave for one second and your flashing the world."

I look to my left and see my mom with girlie clothes fold in her arms and my father. I quickly pick up the covers and cover myself. I am caught again. I just broke out the habit of walking around the house topless. I say, if theirs nothing their then why cover.

"Mom, dad." I smile nervously.

"Call me 'mommy,' Ri." she calls me by my nickname, walking over to me. "Like I told you, a woman's body is a sacred vessel…"

"I remember!" I didn't want to hear about periods and becoming a woman again. "Besides, Murata has seen me naked before. It's not a big deal, but ok." I shug my shoulders and look at the yellow top and skirt my mom brought me. "Are you serious?"

"It's about time you wear some girl clothes, Ri. I have no idea why you got into the whole boy thing anyway. But then again," she turns to my dad. "it could be your father and older brother."

"All I did was make her sleep with a t-shirt." he defends himself.

"And I thank you till this day, daddy." I wink at him. "Guys clothes are loser than girls."

She turns back to me then holds up a training bra. I rather wear a sports bra.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're a growing woman and you have to train your body to get used to them. Now put this on." she places all of them on my lap.

Ken gets up to walk on the other side of the room, next to my father. My mom gets up, pulls a curtain to hid me, giving me time to change. I get up from the bed and start putting on my clothes. I rather wear a guys uniform than girl clothes. I look around and my wish comes true. On the end of my bed, cover by the sheets is a guys uniform. My wish has come true. I pick up the uniform, hold it, and smell it. It's Ken Murata's uniform.

"Thank you, Ken." I whisper.

When I finally change my clothes I pull back the curtains and smile at my parents. Ken left because he was going to get it from my mom. My mom looks at me, shakes her head, and a loud sigh escapes her. I walk to the nearest mirror and look at myself.

"I miss wearing the boys uniform." yes I used to wear the boy uniform until I today to be truthful. "Nice and lose."

My mom comes behind me, gropes me, and I quickly takes her hand away. "You have lumps now. I knew their was a difference when I saw you. At least your wearing a training bra."

"Lumps?" I touch my chest and she's right, I have small mountains-no I have hills. "My little hills."

"I'm so happy!" My mom hugs me. "I was asking your doctor about it. She was right about how your just slow, but your going to bounce in no time."

"Mom." I whine then look at my dad. "Daddy, makes her stop."

"You know when you mother sees you grow its no way I could stop her with snuggling." he laughs.

I am about to lift my arms up, but their a small pain on my wrist. I look and find bandages on my hand and wrist. I hold it up to my parents.

"You sprain your wrist. The nurse said you'll be fine in a couple if weeks."

"But I have a neighborhood baseball game with the guys tomorrow. I need this hand."

"Your going to have to pass. If you haven't noticed Ri, you have scares like a wild woman. You have scratches all over your body. Are you sure you just fell in the pool. Last night you had nice legs, now your just scratched up."

"What's todays date?"

She tells me and it's the same date and only three hours after the fest. That can't be right, I was sure I was out for a week and a half. I don't understand it. I want to tell someone what I've been through, but who would believe me? I think even Ken would laugh at me if he knew I was being raised by dragons. I don't understand this. At first I thought it was a dream, but my wrist and what my mother says…what happened to me?

"Oh," I just remember. "Where's Professor C?"

"Oh that handsome teacher who saved our little girl, your Knight and Shining Armor?" my mom gazes into the stars.

"_That man_ is her teacher?" my dad sounds surprise.

"Yes, he's also the man who names her if she Yuri if she turned out to be a boy. Remember the day I went into labor and he picked me up on his horse?" my mom smiles harder.

"You mean a taxi." I smile.

I heard this story so many times by mom. Professor Conrad is really my grandfather but I refuse to let my crush have a title and I didn't turn out to be a boy. He doctors had a wrong, as you can see I am a girl. Yuri is an ok name but, I rather not be named after urine. All I need to do now is thank my sensei, but I know he must of gone home by now. I look at the time and read six o'clock.

"He must of when home all ready." I press my finger against my lips. We kissed…kind of. It was lip contact and it was my first. I blush and smile.

*****

A few hours after my big brother making sure I was all right, eating dinner, and calling Ken to come over so we can talk and see the new me. Yes, the new me. Well not the new met yet. I go into the bathroom with a pair of scissors. Yes, I'm going to cut my hair. Before I do that I'm going to take prepare a bath. I still reek of chlorine. A nice bath could fix that. I'm still thinking about the whole experience I had and what they called me in the other world. I think they called me "His Highness." I didn't get it, but their no reason to get it.

I cut my hair like a guys, like my brothers with more body to it. It grows back quickly so I'm not worried about it. After cutting my hair I climb in the bath. I'm going to take a quick dip before Murata gets here.

"This feels great." I hold my breath and clothes my eyes.

I know I should be afraid that I might be afraid of water, but I'm not. I sit back up in the water, look at Murata's clothes on the floor. I can't abuse his clothes like this. I lean over to grab them and feel a pull on my legs. I'm being pull by the water or something. I fight to grab something to grab on. The pulls starts to become stronger. The only thing I am able to grab before I sink under water is the uniform.

I close my eyes and I open them again to a night and black fog sky and the smell of something burning. I look around and see something on fire near by. It's a burning village.

"I have to do something." I get up and feel Ken's clothes slipping off of me. I'm naked. I can't save people without clothes. I put them on and run towards the town of scare villagers. They are wearing clothes I only find in my history textbook. I see a woman in front of her burning house, crying hysterically.

"My son! My son is still inside!" She's yells at a soldier wearing the same gray color uniform and a lion quest on his right chest.

"Ma'am, this is wizard fire, we can't let it out. Please stand back." he holds on to her.

"No, my boy!" she yells.

"Where is your son located?" I grab both of her shoulders and look into her crying eyes.

When she stops panicking she gasps like I'm doing something strange. I shake her, "Where is her?"

"The second floor." she answer quickly.

The soldier looks at me in shock then runs away. What's his problem? That's not a question I care about right now because someone needs my help. I don't know why what made my feet made me itch forward into a burning house made out of wood and hay, but I went inside. I met hot flames, holes in the ground, and suffering air. Fire is all around me, the heat is unbearable, and he flames is sucking all the oxygen.

"Hey!" I call out to someone. "Little boy." I walk into a room, but steps back when the doorframe starts to come down. I take a step back before it catches me. "Please don't be in there." I cough and try the next room. "Hello!"

I close my eyes to blink my burning cry eyes, and hear small crying in the room over. I open my eyes and follow the cry.

"Where are…you?" I could barely talk and see.

I look around in the fire and find a little boy in a fireplace. Even the fire is outside, the fireplace didn't look like a safe place. I hear a crack, look at the tall fire place, and see one rock shaking lose. I don't understand my body again, but I agree with it once more, I ran after the boy, I grab him, and did a stupid thing. I fell on my back. I'm lucky its just dirt and nothing else behind me. With the boy in my arms, crying, I get up and see a the rocky fireplace falling apart. It's going to fall on me.

"NO!" I yell and stat tearing. I put my body on top of the child as prepare myself. "NO!!!" I feel a strong force in my chest.

Inside of me, I feel something like I release something. Something I can't understand, but it feels good. Everything gets quiet and still. I open my eyes and see myself in a large water bubble. I feel like I can stop this fire, no- I can stop this fire! I get up with a crying child in my arms. I look down at the little boy and find myself glowing blue.

_Get ride of these flames._

Something deep inside tells me. I have the power to do it. I focus and clear the water around me to make it clearer so I can see. I hold out my hands and water starts spraying out of them, I put all the fire out in the house. _'The village.'_ I look up and find myself going through the ceiling in my protected water ball. I rise to the dark sky and look around at the burning village.

"Justice be done!" I hold my hand out and see three water dragons putting out the fire around me.

I feel so powerful and villages looking upon me. As I let the dragons put out the fire I fine myself looking through a mirror of my water ball. I have long hair again and my eyes looks like a cats during the light. What has happen to me? I lower myself into the opening where the mother and several soldiers standing around. They are the same soldier from before and I see the guy who wears the brown uniform. I lower myself in front of him.

"Professor?" he looks just like my teacher.

As he gets down on one knee I look at him. Why is he and the rest of them bowing to me? Besides him is a man with long silver hair and purple eyes wearing a white uniform.

"Your highness."

If this is a dream I want to make the best of it. I place the boy down and try to kiss him on the lips. Before I can kiss him everything goes black and wet.

Not again.

****

"He is a she!" I hear someone within the darkness. The voice sounds young and rude.

I moan and flip over and open my eyes. I am so warm. I sit up and find myself naked again under white covers. I gather the covers together and look around in the room. I'm in a big room with a nice bed. It looks like the houses I save. Before, but bigger.

I hear more yelling then a slam of a door, then a horse, and then a running horse. The young man left without saying a word, and he left in a hurry. I sit on the side of the bed, go to the door that leads to the next room, and open it slowly. What ever mumbling was happening stops.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm delighted that you've awaked after three days and you are finally safe." the one with silver hair and fancy uniform comes over to me and quickly bows. "I, von Christ , how I've looked forward to this ay and meeting you."

"I'm Riku Shibuya, please…to meet you?" I lean on the door frame.

"Why are you speaking the language of this world?" he asks.

"Come on! Your Japanese is very good. Where are you from?"

"I'm from here."

"Your in Japan." I correct him. "I understand you and I can only speak Japanese and little English. I don't understand…where are we? Aren't we in Japan?"

"Your Majesty, this is not Japan." My teacher came forward and a blush crosses my face for a instant. I need to stay focus so I can know where I am.

"Conrad-Sensei? Why are you dress like that?"

"I am your History teacher on Earth, back in Japan, but here I'm not."

"Wait, I'm not getting any of this."

"Your Majesty, you wear black on a regular basis, don't you?" Gunter asks. "Those who usually wear black are kings or royalty. The noble black hair and black eyes of yours. You are certainly our Majesty."

"Everyone seems to be calling me that, I don't understand. Because of my appearances? That makes no sense. And the uniform is just a school uniform. Besides, they are plenty of black hair and eyes people in Japan. This has to be a dream or some theme park attraction that my teacher thinks its funny."

"This is not an attraction." Conrad says.

"Even if you say so, how can I believe you? For me, "1- it's a theme park attraction." "2- a hidden camera on tv." or "3- a dream." and I really prefer number 3. I've been raised by dragons and to make this more freak crazy I had these water dragons appear out of my hand. It has to be a dream." I look around for my clothes and see them hung up near the fire.

"Please wait, Your Majesty." Gunter gently takes my hand to sit me down.

I am so confuse and freaked out about all of this.

"I will explain everything to you chronologically."

I take a deep breath. "Ok, I'm listening."

He kneels down near me. "18 years ago, your spirit was supposed to be born in this country."

"What?"

"However, because of the war at that time or because of a suspected assassin's plan to take your life the Great One decided to send your spirit to a different world. So we took your noble spirit to the world called Earth. Your body was created there, you were born to your current parents, and you grew up their living a normal human life. However, a situation has come up that we had to bring you back even though your supposed to live their safely."

"I understand. I understand that you need this guy, but I'm not a guy. I heard people saying I was a girl and not a boy. Maybe you have the wrong person."

"It's clearly that you are our King because of the power you showed."

"Oh, how's that boy I saved? His he all right? How's the village?"

"It's being rebuilt as we speak and everyone is safe and unharmed."

"That's good." I look down at my lap then back at Conrad. 'Is this all true…hey, he called me a King. I'm a girl!'

"But, there is no mistaken, sex doesn't matter. With your black hair and black eyes and you speaking in our language shows that you are the one. I admit what Adalbert did to you is most regrettable, but at least it worked. He reached through your mind and activated the sealed language that was deep inside your Noble spirit."

"In any case, under an average set-up like this I should be able to go home if I accomplished something. Sure, I'll do it? Do I need to rescue someone or slay a dragon? I rather not slay the dragons to be honest since they've been so nice to me and I'm not marrying a princess. What am I here for?"

"Your hunting humans." he says.

"What?! You want me to hunt humans?"

"We have to destroy all humans who are enemies of our country Your Majesty, we need your power to do that. That is why we called home our Demon King."

"What did you say?" Demon King? "You want me to destroy all humans? And who I just I'm suppose to be?"

He gets up and stands in a pose. "The honorable 27th King of the Demon Tribe. You are going to become that star of hope for our future." he gets back on his knees and bows with his right hand over his heart. Then he looks up at me like I'm a god. "Congratulations, today marks the day that you are our Demon King."

"D-Demon King?!" I almost fell over. It was ok to call me king, but a DEMON King? I fell over the bench and the uncovers me. I quickly gather the covers back before he can see me.

"Oh, Your Majesty!"

I get up quickly, take my dry clothes, and head back into the room without saying a word. I need to get dress before I can process everything.

***That night I go outside and look at the stars. It has to be Earth, but when I look at the beautiful patterns in the stars I knew this isn't Earth. Not even the Milky Way around. I take a deep breath and hear someone coming out the house. I turn around and see my teacher. I turn around, hold myself, and look back at the sky.

"Your Majesty." he appears at my side.

"You knew didn't you? All this time?" I gently ask. "You knew who I wan and was going to become?"

"I did I've been watching over you since you were little."

"Stalker." I mumble.

"Please head back inside."

"Look, I trust you and I trust these people because of you. I'm a bit freaked out of all of this. I just need some time to think this through. Everything has happened so fast. I mean, finding out that you're a King or Queen in one busy day will freak anyone out, right?"

"I understand."

"If you catch a cold, I'll never hear the end of it from Gunter."

"This has to be a trap."

"This isn't a trap sire. This is your world. Welcome back, My King."

"King?" I twitch. "I'm a girl!"

* * *

**Yes I changed it up.**


	4. Demon King? Demon Queen? 2 12

**The Demon Queen**

**By: Lady Danielle**

**Note: I think I'm going to do it as chapters like the show so I'm just adding this little part. Sorry for short, but being a freshmen trying to make it to honors is going to take a lot of my time. Don't hate me. lol**

* * *

**Demon King? Demon Queen?**

**Chapter 2. ½**

* * *

All of this is happening too fast in my life. I mean I am just a freshmen in high school. I never took all those exams to become a king or queen for the matter. If it wasn't for my Professor Conrad I won't be going through this right now. I mean…I admit I'm in love with this guy. But now, I'm not so sure. But right now, I am loving sitting this close on horse back with him. I touch his hips as we walk down a path surrounded by beautiful green path. Soldiers are all around me as we head to a large wall? a fortress? Castle gates? I can't really see, so I just look at the view.

I lean on his back and look at the flowers. I take in the air here and enjoy the view, until I notice a shadow swift by. I look up and see a skeleton with carmel color bat wings.

It doesn't scare me after being raised my dragons for so long. I say, if it doesn't bother me then I won't bother it. I lean off of my teacher and look around at the others. Across from me is Gunter.

"Say, since we are demons, why aren't we moving around by magic spells or something?" I ask.

"Spell," he laughs at me. "Do you mean like a magic act of some sort? No, we don't have such a thing. We use our special abilities to be use for the battle field."

"I see." I have a thought that comes to mind. If these "special ability" are so powerful like I saw for myself, then war must be very bad.

"I have no ounce of these magic skills." Conrad includes.

'So I guess he's the only normal one here.' I look back at the view.

"Your majesty!" I hear a small child's voice and look to find a cute little girl with pink hair. I wonder if that's her natural color? Its cute. Conrad stops the horse.

"Hello there." I smile down at her.

"I have something for your long travels, your highness." she starts and holds up a bowl of water.

"Thank you so much." I am happy, I am a little thirsty.

Before I can grab for it, Conrad gets it, taste it before! That's rude.

"Hey."

He hands it over to me and then I realize, him tasting it before me then me the same spot, its like were kissing. Awww!!! Yes! I take the bowl with a blushing running across my face. Feeling the cool water running down my throat feels good.

When I hand it back to her she bows her head then run away.

"She's so cute."

"Your majest, never drink from normal citizens." Gunter starts. "Many people could not be trusted."

"Come on, she was doing me a 'kindness.' I giggle about it, looking at him.

He seems so worry.

"It tasted just find Gunter, no need to worry." Conrad follows behind me.

"Conrad, your on too on the side of 'normal' citizens."

"If I don't care for them, then who do you think who is going to look after them?" he comments back.

That's a bit of a sad thing to say, but also kind. If Gunter is like this, then how are my people. If I have people. Citizens should be equally treated. What makes her 'un'normal any way? Are not people are suppose to treat their king nicely? I don't get this at all. I'm a bit worried now. But, if this isn't just a dream, then I promise to take care of everyone in this county so they are treated equally.

"But, I look after you first, your majesty. My heart and life is devoted to you." Conrad finishes, looking into my eyes.

I turn away with a small blush. I am going to faint out of _love_. If someone wakes me up from this deep now I'm going to kill them. Wow. I can't help but smile. it's nice to have someone on my side.

'Ok, to be a good leader I have to learn to speak up for myself. Meaning, I have to stop sitting being him and lead my people.' I slide off the horse and look up at him. "Do you mind if I have a horse of my own?"

"Not at all, sire."

The men give me a black horse with grayish black hair. I walk over to him or her, and pet her.

"Hello there." I brush its beautiful fur then get on. Unlike before on Conrad's horse, I won't hold two feet on one side, but sit like a man. I can't stand sitting on the side. No one questions about it so I'm happy I don't have to have a senseless argument. As soon as I get on the horse I'm place in the front with two guards leading the way with me. As we came closer and closer to the castle walls I starts to hear cheering as it starts to open.

Once inside I'm being praise by thousands or even more people.

"Welcome home your majesty!" Gunter starts chanting. "This is our country. Glory to the first demon kind and his people, the Demon Tribe. Oh, and who ever forgets that Entire World begins with us, the Demon Tribe. With the Power, Wisdom, and Bravery that defeated even the Originators the Demon Tribe with prosper for eternity!"

That takes a long time, "Is that the anthem?"

"Welcome to its kingdoms home and its capital!"

Oops, I thought he was done. I smile and look at the beautiful castle and the town around me. The people seems to be very happy to see me. Going deeper and deeper into the place I see there is no electricity, and all the people are also like the people I find in books. This is crazy, but…wow! Everyone must be looking forward on doing a good job. I hope I don't disappoint them.

"It's called the "Great Demon Kingdom" for short." Conrad laughs at me.

The deeper we stroll through the streets the more I feel a bit happy.

'What should I do? Should I wave? But how should I wave? Wild and uncontrollably? I don't want to seem so low…' My head starts to spin as I am giving a flower by a little girl. 'Oh, maybe like the Princess Diaries Disney movie.' I put right hand in the air and wave gently to everyone with a smile. 'Wow, this is easy. I have to show that I come in peace.' I smile and say, "Hello. Thank you for greeting me. I feel so welcome." I hope I'm not making a fool out of myself. I'm not used to all of this attention.

Another girl gives me flowers and that stops the waving and directing the horse. It seems to know where to go so I think I'll be ok. A over head bridge is coming up and standing right besides it is a middle age man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's so handsome, but not too handsome. I can say about average.

"Who is that ahead?" I ask anyone who is willing to answer.

"That is Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg," Conrad starts to explain. I want to laugh at the name, but that's a bit rude. "he is the older brother of the last king."

'Maybe I can ask him the ways around here.' I wonder.

"He was abusing his power when he serve the hand of the former king. He losed his power when she announced the thrown"

'Ok, maybe not. And _she announced the thrown?_ So I'm not really the Demon King then, right? And since it was a _she_ then maybe it was because she was a woman and men normally take in charge of us. I will not let someone like him on my team or rule over me. But, I really need to know the history of this place to really know what he did. So far, no way.' I take a deep breath and look at the man stand with such pride and joy to greet me. To not form enemies then I will greet him' I take a deep breath.

"He will properly win you over to get into your favor." Conrad read my mind.

"Don't worry your highness, we will not let him take control of you. Nor would Wolfram or Gwendel."

Those are more strange names.

"Which I seriously hope so." Conrad comments.

"Did something happen?" I look back at Conrad then hear a buzzing in my ear. I look around and find a fly buzzing around my head then the horse.

'Don't you dare?' I rid a horse before and I know what will happen if a bug goes into its ear.

It goes into its ear. I jinxed it! The horse stood up on its back legs for a second, shakes his head, and starts running. I drop the beautiful flowers and take the reins. 'Wild horse coming through!'

I don't know what is happening around me, but once it stops I find myself being force forward. I am thrown off the horse back and hitting something warm, but hard. I can feel two strong hands on my arms, and I see nothing but green. I look up and see a man with the stillest and mean face, soulless blue eyes, and his hair is dark gray in a pony tail. He looks down at me.

"Are you all right?" He lets go of me.

"Yes, thanks." I step back.

He walks over to the horse to calm him down. "Easy boy."

'He can't be that mean to be so gentle with a horse.' I watch him pet him.

"Your majesty?" I hear Gunter and Conrad call for me.

I watch them come through the gate, off their horse, and running towards me. The guy with the grayish black hair looks at me like I am a spot on a white carpet.

"Majesty, you can't be serious?" he scowls at me.

'Are you serious? What is his problem?'

"Are you all right, my lord?" Gunter asks me, taking m hand.

'My l_ord_?' I twitch again then drops it.

"No way this brat is the new Demon King." he goes on.

"What do you mean by that?" I glare back at him, don't call me a little 'brat.' "Even I am freaked out about what is not my idea, but there is no need for name calling!"

"Don't tell me _he's_ the new Demon King." that's the voice that woke me up when I pass out the night before. I look up at the top of the white stairs and find the most handsome young guy, around my age I guess, looking down at me. He has beautiful and deep green eyes and shinny short, little curly blond hair. His uniform is blue and clean. All of these men looks like warriors with their swords and uncontrollably beautiful. What a dream this is. I admire him then remember what he called me.

"I am sick of being called a Boy or Lord! I'm a girl you go that? I may not look like a girl with no breast or curves, but I am a girl so stop calling me Demon 'King.' And by the way I haven't sign up for this! And don't get your attitudes at me if I don't meet up to your standards. I might not be the prettiest, but I still show respect!" I try not to yell, hands at me side, ball up, and looking from the gray hair and blond hair guys.

It's a bit silence, until the blond hair comes walking down the stairs. He takes a step in front of me, looks into my positive and warning eyes, looks down, and I feel his hand on my flat chest, grabbing for something. I blush and did what my mom always tells me to do when this happens. I smack him across his left cheek.

"You pervert!" I growl and blush.

I left his cheek red and swallow. Before I can step back, I'm grab from behind my hips, and find myself looking into his green eyes, while in his arms.

"I Accept." he smiles at me.

"What?" I'm so confused. "Accept what?"

"I love a girl with back bone."

* * *

**Ok, Im not so sure about this ending, but I want it running like the anime but not so close to it. I am in love with dragons so thats why I had her with dragons at first. Tell me what you think...WOW i just got an idea for keeping this for the next chapter.**


End file.
